Shoe soles are well known in the prior art. Modern shoe soles include many layers, e.g., an outer sole, an middle sole and an inner sole. Typically, there is a rubber outer layer that is structured to contact and engage the ground. This layer has a bottom face that includes a tread or a plurality of protrusions. The rubber outer layer has an upper face that contacts an inner layer. The inner layer typically includes one or more layers of padding. The inner layer may be shaped, e.g., have an arch support. The inner layer, however, is not structured to react to movement occurring within the foot and be guided by the foot during walking.
The human foot is a complex machine of bone linked by a matrix of ligaments and tendons. As a person walks, the foot performs complex actions to stabilize the body and move the body in the desired direction. For example, a runner's bare or naked foot structure naturally adjusts or conforms its shape to provide balance for the body on the soft beach to the inclined variables of the terrain. The internal structure moves its complex matrix and adjusts its shape to work in opposing planes in motion. The moving structure alters the shape of multiple arches. This changes multiple structural functions that suspend, lock, and lever toe extensions along transverse, sagittal and frontal planes. However, the ability of the structure to move along multiple planes is limited and altered by man-made footwear. Much of the natural movement is lost do to the opposing shoe structures.
Prior art soles are not structured to react to the above noted foot motions. That is, the foot will perform such motions which result in the foot moving within the shoe, but not affecting either the inner or outer layer of the sole. Thus, while the foot is in the air, the motions of the foot are, essentially, lost. While the foot is in contact with the ground, the foot is forced to react to the non-responsive sole. That is, conventional shoe soles guide the foot away from the natural function of the foot.
There is, therefore, a need for a sole assembly that is structured to react to and be responsive to the foot. That is, there is a need for a shoe sole that is guided by the foot instead of the foot being guided by the sole.
There is a further need for a sole assembly that has a outer sole assembly and a replaceable reactive upper sole assembly, having a variety different configurations, to suit the needs of the specific wear's foot.